Sasu Naru All Time
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Hanya sepotong cerita dari persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto di imajinasi Author / Humor gaje / NO YAOI / Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC**

 **Happy New Year by Fumiko Yamazaki and Family**

 **...**

Naruto mengusap air mata dan iler yang membasahi pipinya. Pemuda tampan nan mempesona itu berhasil membuat jijik Sasuke, sahabatnya, yang sedari tadi menemaninya dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar di kala sedih dan senang dan akan selalu setia di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan mereka berdua. Itu yang diucapkan Sasuke saat menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Naruto.

 _BUAKK!_

" _Tulislah cerita yang wajar, dasar Author sialan."_

Naruto mengusap air matanya dan iler yang membasahi pipinya. Pemuda tampan nan mempesona itu berhasil membuat jijik Sasuke, sahabatnya, yang sedari tadi menemaninya dan mendengar semua keluh kesah beserta curhatannya. Uzumaki Naruto baru saja putus dengan pacarnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Sudah mau mendengar curhatanku." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum memukau, hingga membuat beberapa gadis yang lain pingsan dan beberapa Fujoshi bersorak riang melihat momen romantis tersebut bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengabadikannya.

"Hn, dasar merepotkan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, kutraktir kau makan. Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengikuti Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan keluar.

Namun belum tiga langkah keluar dari kelas, Naruto sudah berdiri mematung seperti tersihir.

Sasuke yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, dan AHA!

Seorang gadis cantik dengan goyangan pinggul yang luar biasa dan kaki jenjang lewat di depan kelas mereka.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hn."

"Apa kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Naruto mulai ngelantur.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Apa kau percaya bahwa perempuan tercipta dari tulang rusuk laki-laki dan laki-laki harus mencari tulang rusuknya yang hilang?"

"Ngg?"

"Sasuke... Apakah kau percaya kalau aku sekarang sudah menemukan tulang rusukku yang telah hilang?"

"Haaa?" Sasuke ternganga. Naruto sudah terlalu keterlaluan ngelanturnya.

"Aku nggak paham." Pintar-pintar begini, Sasuke belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan meskipun akan jatuh cinta, Sasuke juga akan tetap pintar. Jadi dia tidak mungkin akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan sedikit jijik. Ganteng-ganteng begini, Sasuke masih normal.

"Apa nggak masalah kalau aku jatuh cinta lagi?"

"Siapa yang ngelarang? Asal nanti jangan datangi aku sambil menangis lagi." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan sedikit rasa eneg saat mengingat Naruto yang tadi.

"Kamu memang sahabatnya Sasuke. I love you."

 _Finally_ , Sasuke muntah di depan kelas sepeninggal Naruto yang segera mengejar gadis yang tadi.

"Sasuke, kau duluan saja ke kantin. Nanti bonmu aku yang bayari." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Oke." Sasuke yang tadi muntah langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Makan gratis di kantin? Hm... Oleh uga.

...

Ramen lima mangkuk, nasi goreng dua piring, gorengan sepuluh biji, dan soto tiga piring dengan piring ke tiga sedang _in-progress_ masuk ke perut. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar lapar. Entah apakah ada unsur balas dendam yang tersemat di dalamnya, tapi yang pasti itu semua akan membuat Naruto boke untuk seminggu.

Saat Sasuke tengah asyik menyeruput kuah sotonya tiba-tiba naruto datang dengan muka sumringan.

"Sasuke, apa kau makan ini semua?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Polos-polos begitu, saat marah Naruto jadi sangat cerewet.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan was-was.

"Kenapa sedikit sekali kau makan? Ayo tambah lagi." Kata Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sasuke ternganga.

"Jangan melihatku begitu Sasuke. Aku tau kalau Itachi- _Nii_ jarang masak enak buatmu." Tambah Naruto sambil mengambil prekedel dan memasukannya ke mulut Sasuke yang tengah ternganga lebar.

"Jangan fitnah Naruto!" sembur Itachi sambil melempar botol bekas jus, pemuda yang Naruto bicarakan ternyata juga sedang makan di belakang.

"Kubakar kau nanti." Itachi mulai kalap.

Sementara itu Sasuke menyiram Itachi dengan kuah bakso yang didapatkannya entah dari mana.

" _Baka Aniki,_ diamlah. Kau membuatku malu." Lerai Sasuke dengan wajah dingin yang langsung membuat Itachi tertohok.

Tidak menyangka bahwa adik yang selama ini dibesarkannya berani berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membela sahabat kuning bodohnya itu.

Apa arti Itachi lebih rendah dari sahabatnya itu?

Dan dengan air mata kekecewaan berderai, Itachi menggigit tempe gorenganya yang alot.

 _Kembali fokus ke Naruto dan Sasuke, guys._

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Sasuke yang merinding tidak tahan juga untuk menanyakannya.

"Ayo tebak apa yang terjadi." Kata Naruto dengan senyum usil.

"Kau berhasil kenalan?" tebak Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Wah, benar sekali." Seru Naruto kegirangan. "Mbak Kantin, tolong baksonya dua mangkok." Teriaknya.

"Ayo, apa lagi? Coba tebak apa yang terjadi lagi!"

"Kau mendapat nomor hpnya?"

"Kau jenius Sasuke. Tebakanmu benar sekali. Mbak Kantin aku pesan jus jeruk, dan jus tomat lima gelas."

Sasuke ternganga. Mejanya kini sudah penuh dan Naruto masih saja akan memesan.

"Dan coba..."

"Kalian ngobrol singkat dan kemudian jadian. Iya kan?" potong Sasuke cepat sambil berusaha menghabiskan baksonya dengan cepat.

"Waw, Sasuke. Kau pasti punya kemampuan membelah diri. Jawabanmu tepat sekali. Mbak Kantin tolong ayam gorengnya sepuluh porsi." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendelik.

Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan itu?

Dan momen itupun berakhir dengan Sasuke yang harus bolos kelas untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang dipesan Naruto tadi. Karena naluri anak kostnya Sasuke tidak membiarkan semuanya terbuang sia-sia bahkan rela membawa kantong kresek berisi sisa makanan yang tidak bisa dihabiskan pemuda tersebut.

...

Setelah bolos satu mata pelajaran, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil masuk mata pelajaran terakhir. Itupun setelah berjuang keras menaiki tangga dengan perut kekenyangan.

Setelah berjuang meenangkap pelajaran dan menahan kantuk yang luar biasa, Sasukepun berhasil melewatinya dengan baik. Namun naas, saat akan pulang ke rumah, Naruto kembali menghampirinya dengan wajah sembab.

"Sasuke, aku putus lagi." Katanya dengan susah payah.

"Heeeh..." desah Sasuke putus asa. Dan suara cempreng Narutopun terdengar seantero sekolah.

...

Hingga begitulah cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia. Naruto mendapat penghargaan dari World Book Record dengan kategori masa pacaran paling singkat (45 menit, 45 detik), Sasuke naik lima kilo karena harus menemani Naruto makan-makan untuk menghilangkan galaunya, dan Itachi yang berkeliling mencari adik baru.

Namun dari itu semua, satu hal yang dapat Naruto dan Sasuke petik. Cinta kadang bisa menggoda, tapi dalam memutuskan cinta harus ada kebijaksanaan dan petunjuk dari hati kecil.

Seperti yang didapatkan Naruto bahwa hanya Sasuke lah tulang rusuknya yang hilang.

" _Sudah kubilang, tulislah cerita yang wajar!"_

Ah, apapun pesan moral yang kau dapatkan, percayalah, tidak ada pesan moral di sini.

...

End


End file.
